


'Don’t Be Sad Your Mama Made You Soup’ Soup

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba's barba, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode s21e13 Redemption in Her Corner, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Married Barisi, Olivia Benson needs a hug and Barisi are gonna give her one, Soup, mentioned the squad, redemption in Barba's corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Sonny was walking down the stairs of 1 Hogan Place towards the door when his phone went off in his pocket. He stopped his stride and sagged as he pulled out his phone and answered without even looking. He figured it was either Ms. Hadid calling him back or one of the squad calling about a new case. He straightened his back and let out an exasperated sigh as he answered “hello this is ADA Carisi”.The other side was silent for a moment before a warm chuckle filled his ears and the recognizable voice of his husband came through “yes, I know who you are sunshine”.A rewrite of 21x13 Redemption in Her Corner
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	'Don’t Be Sad Your Mama Made You Soup’ Soup

**Author's Note:**

> OUR BOY IS BACK!!! Our favorite boy is back! He's in Iowa... but he's back!  
> Can y'all tell that I'm still buzzing after the episode! Our bearded boy is back, Kat got to kick ass, Sonny was a bad-ass ADA, and Benson was as mama bear as ever!!!  
> I knew as soon as Barba popped up that I needed to write a reaction fic haha so I did
> 
> I hope you guys like it! :)

“You grew a beard!”.

Rafael laughed as Olivia’s icon went away and his best friend slowly began to appear on the screen of his laptop. Her voice seemed to fill and warm his cold Iowa hotel room reminding him of home. Olivia laughed a little knowing laugh “when I heard Carisi tell Fin about “Barba’s barba”” she said using air quotes bringing a laugh out of Rafael “I honestly thought he was joking”.

Rafael scratched at the thick dark hairs on his chin and smiled “I’m in Iowa”. His screen finally stopped being blurry and Olivia’s beautiful face came into focus lighting up the room. “I’m trying to blend in” he said deepening his voice to sound more like the many ‘manly men’ he had spoken with that day.

Olivia let out a soft huff of a laugh “oh good luck”. Rafael scrunched his nose happily “Sonny already told me he hates it, but jokes on him. If he got to have a porn-stache I get to have a lumberjack beard”. Olivia huffed out a laugh and shook her head “I distinctly remember you not exactly hating that mustache” Rafael put a finger to his lips “shhh”. Olivia rolled her eyes fondly “this is why I love you Rafal”.

She let the smile linger on her face for a moment before she leaned forward and lightly frowned at the image of her friend. She sighed and crossed her arms as she let her head rest on her hands. “Why are you there?” she lightly whined out.

Rafael smiled as he looked out through the window onto the winter wonderland starting to form outside. He sighed “election fraud”. He swayed his head as he thought about everything that had happened to bring him here “we’re living in a dystopian nightmare...”. He let a deep breath leave his nose and closed his eyes as he tried to push the day behind him “now enough about me...”. He raised his hand and thumped it again the desk “how are you?”. 

Olivia made a sad little hum and lightly bit at her knuckle. Her eyes were lightly misty and it broke Rafael’s heart to see his best friend like that. He sighed sadly “Sonny told me about Tucker”. The moment the man’s name left his lips Liv let out a sigh covered sob. 

He knew how much Tucker meant to her even after all these years. He was one of the loves of her life, even if she didn’t like to admit it. Rafael thought back to when she told him they were going to Paris. He had never seen her so carefree and happy. He also thought back to when Liv came over and they drank while she cried about having to break up with the older man. 

The sadness in her eyes deepened making Rafael want to reach through the screen and just hold her like he had done a thousand times before. Liv tried to smile but the happiness was gone from her eyes “you know it’s been rough... a lot of loss recently”. 

Simon’s face came to the front of his mind making him curse to himself. Simon was Olivia’s only family left and the world took him from her just a few weeks before this. He bit at his cheek still stunned at how she could even be at work right now. When his abuelita died he took almost a month off and that still wasn’t enough time for him to fully process his grief. But first with Simon and now Tucker, who had only been gone about a week, all Rafael wanted to do was tell her to go home and just grieve. Even though he knew she would never take that advice. 

She waved her hands obviously trying to hold back all the emotions swirling inside of her “time is just...”. The emotions took over and she paused as a lone tear escaped her eye “flying by...”.

Rafael couldn’t watch her struggle any longer and finished her thought “everyday”. Olivia nodded and ran her hands down her face trying to regain her ironclad composer.

Rafael sat up and lightly smacked the table in front of him “I’m back after the primary... dinner? On me?”. Olivia almost smiled making Rafael’s heart ache. She nodded “I’d like that”. Barba lightly smiled at the happy hope now in her voice “Sonny can even watch Noah for you so we can have a true night out without having to worry about relieving a babysitter”. Olivia pursed her lips in an almost smile before an emotional lip quiver took over.

Rafael tried to think of something to say but the emotion in her face just hurt him. He knew life was being unfair to her. First her brother and now Tucker. If he had even had an inkling something like this was about to happen he never would have taken the assignment that took him thousands of miles away from his family.

Sonny told him not to worry that Liv was strong and she had the squad to be there for her, and of course he knew that, but seeing her now on the brink of breaking down for what he knew wasn’t the first time made everything hit harder. “Hey” he said quietly, bringing her out of her thoughts. He sent a reassuring smile “you are the strongest person I know, and if anyone is going to get through this intact it’s going to be you, okay?”. She nodded each nod getting stronger and more sure. 

“And don’t forget you have a family out there that loves you. Of course, you got me and Sonny, but also Amanda, Jesse, and Billie. Then you got Fin who has always had your back. You even have the new girl... what was her name... Kat, and despite what Sonny’s told me” he thought about all the things Sonny’s said about Kat making him roll his eyes sarcastically bringing a chuckle out of Liv “I’m positive she’d have your back as well. This family is here for you, don’t shut them out”. 

Olivia sent an emotion smile towards her friend that was no longer covered in sadness but now had a more melancholy feel. Rafael looked at the time and sighed knowing their call was going to be cut short. He knew it was going to be a quick chat before she went home but he couldn’t have imagined how quickly it was coming to an end. He leaned closer to the camera “oh oh oh before you go!” he rushed out getting Olivia’s attention.

He smiled as happily as he could at his beautiful friend hoping she would be able to feel his love through the screen. “Happy birthday”.

She chuckled, the sound bringing joy to Rafael’s ears as she smiled wide “you’re early”. Rafael again swayed his head happily as he crinkled his nose and smiled a toothy grin “I wanted to be the first”. Olivia smiled and put her hand over her heart, their little sign to each other. 

Rafael smiled wide and did the sign back “send my regards to the squad... and Noah... Love you”. 

Rafael could barely hear her response of “I love you too” before she ended the call. His room at once became cold and empty as the warmth that was Olivia Benson left the room.

**********

Sonny was walking down the stairs of 1 Hogan Place towards the door when his phone went off in his pocket. He stopped his stride and sagged as he pulled out his phone and answered without even looking. He figured it was either Ms. Hadid calling him back or one of the squad calling about a new case. He straightened his back and let out an exasperated sigh as he answered “hello this is ADA Carisi”.

The other side was silent for a moment before a warm chuckle filled his ears and the recognizable voice of his husband came through “yes, I know who you are sunshine”. 

A dopey grin covered Sonny’s face “Rafi hi” he said changing his tone from his cold work voice to his sweet normal voice. Rafael let out a deep chuckle as he heard the switch “I hope I’m not catching you at a bad time, but I just... I just needed to hear your voice”. Sonny slightly frowned at the pained sound of Rafael’s voice “are you okay?”. 

Rafael hummed for a moment “yeah I’m okay... I finally talked to Liv though...”. Sonny pursed his lips as he frowned “how is she? I haven’t been over to see the squad for a couple days”.

Rafael sat back on the hotel couch and thought of how to respond “she umm... she’s doing as expected”. Sonny nodded to himself. 

“I just... I wish there was more I could do” Rafael sighed sadly. Sonny was almost glad he couldn’t see his husband's face as he knew his eyes would be filled with despair.

“You’re doing all you can, you’re being there for her and that’s all you can do” Sonny sighed hoping he could lift his loves spirits. Rafael took a deep breath “I know but she shouldn’t be having to go through this first Simon then Tucker... it’s too much”. 

Sonny ran a hand over his face as he remembered Simon’s death. “You’re right she shouldn’t have to... but she’s not doing it alone. She’s got the squad, she’s got Noah, and she’s going to therapy... so she’ll be okay”. 

Rafael sighed and nodded as he stood to look out the window. He ran a hand through his hair slightly messing it up. “I miss you” he said quietly at the sight of the snow-covered parking lot. Sonny’s lip twitched up “I miss you too Rafi... only a few more days and you’ll be home”. Rafael hummed out a yes as he watched the snow.

He turned back to look at the empty room and rubbed at his beard. “Will you do me a favor?” he asked as he moved to sit on the bed. Sonny nodded before realizing his response wasn’t able to be seen “yeah anything”. 

Rafael thought for a moment before responding “you know that soup your mom makes when she knows we’ve been having a rough time. I can’t think of what it’s called, but you know what I’m talking about”. Sonny cracked a smile “yeah her famous ‘don’t be sad your mama made you soup’ soup”. 

Rafael huffed out a laugh at the name “yeah that one... would you mind asking her to make some for Olivia... I know it’s just soup but I feel like it would help lift her spirits”.

Sonny shook his head fondly at his amazing husband “of course, I’m sure she already has all the ingredients ready because she assumes I’m all depressed without you”.

Rafael laughed “are you saying you’re not depressed without me?” he asked fake sadness covering his voice. Sonny rolled his eyes “oh shut up. You know I’m miserable without you here but I’m not... soup depressed”. Rafael crinkled his nose and huffed out a light laugh “soup depressed?”. Sonny lightly glared at his phone as if he was looking at his husband “yes... soup depressed”. Rafael let out a deep chuckle again.

Sonny basked in his husband's presence for a moment longer before looking at the large hallway clock. “Hey, I don’t wanna go but I promised I’d go to Kat’s fight”. Rafael nodded “I thought you didn’t like Kat”. Sonny blew out a huff of air “what can I say she’s growing on me... I’ll talk to my mom on the way and I’ll call you when I get home”. Rafael hummed out a happy response “I love you my sunshine”. Sonny melted at the mention of his nickname and the love in his husband's voice. “I love you too Rafi”.

**********

“Carisi” Liv greeted him the next day as he walked into the squad room tupperware container in hand. He smiled at his former captain’s confused face and shrugged “I was in the neighborhood”. 

Liv nodded then noticed the container and made another face. Sonny lightly blushed as he walked closer “my umm my ma made you soup, Ribollita”. Olivia smiled a forced smile “oh thank you... but I’m fine”.

Sonny placed a reassuring hand on Liv’s shoulder and led her away from the group. “Listen” he said in a lower voice “it’s my mother's famous soup, specially ordered for you from Rafael himself”. Liv smiled up an emotional smile as she looked from the soup to the ADA. “Take the soup” he pleaded again making Liv lightly scoff and take the container. 

She looked down at the warm soup in her hand and smiled “you two are too good to me”. Sonny smiled and pulled her into a small hug. “You’re my husband’s best friend and my mama bear. You're family Liv, and families always look out for each other”.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you wish - @MollyKillers


End file.
